


When You're Gone

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin shoots his first Slow-Mo video without Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one SMG with the Dr.Pepper and the Crossbow.

It was slightly breezy out that day. The wind flitted past Gavin’s head, and if he still had his hair, it would have been ruffled into that messy look that he was known for. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling take over his senses, raising his head up to the blue sky. Hushed whispers echoed out to the side of where he had set up the new Phantom Flex, but he chose to ignore them. He opened his eyes and stared into the vast sky.

 

He took a breath of air, and the whispers ceased as he turned to look at the camera and opened a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

 

“Alright, now you may immediately notice there are two things missing from this video. One, most of my hair, and two, Dan.” Gavin started, his voice strong, barely even faltering. There was a moment of harsh silence as Gavin gestured to the spot where Dan would normally stand. Gavin’s hand clenched into a fist as he pushed the memories back from last week.

 

“And I feel your pain. I miss my hair as well.” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Faint chuckles were heard and Gavin continued on with the video, explain how they came into a few bottles of Dr. Pepper and what he planned to do with the bottles and a crossbow. One the basic explanation was done and over with, Gavin knelt down and lifted the crossbow to his face.

 

_Use your dominant hand B to grip the handle. That’s it. Now, rest the stock against your shoulder like this - no. Like this, see? Now, this scope here? Don’t put your eye too close, or you will damage your eyesight. Keep at least 2.5 inches of distance between the scope and your eye. Now, in a fluid motion, pull the trigger, and keep your hold on these limbs here of the bow parallel to the ground until the arrow hits the target. Good job B!_

 

The voice he longed to hear instructed him in his head like many times before, helping him through the step-by-step process. Holding his breath, Gavin took aim and shot. Bottles exploded and the soft drink went everywhere, coating the table and surrounding area in the sticky substance. Cheers erupted from those that had wanted to watch. Gavin gave a small grin to them and picked up the bottle that had the arrow stuck in it.

  
  


“I hope you enjoyed that. Follow us on twitter, and we-” Gavin started to speak his normal line after a Slow Mo video, but once he realized what he said, speaking of both of them, he choked on his words. The pang in his chest came back full force and the memories broke free from their confines from deep within Gavin’s mind.

 

_The doorbell rang and Geoff answered. A few hushed words later, and he called out to the house._

 

_“Guys. Come here.” His voice cracked, and an echo of remorse and pain. Gavin felt his heart drop into his stomach. He never heard Geoff sound so broken. He set his macbook to the side and jogged down the stairs. There standing in their small doorway were two men dressed in uniform, with the C.A.C.O. on their arms._

 

_Gavin stopped dead in his tracks, his mind honing in and going to tunnel vision at the sight of ‘Casualty Assistance Command Officers.’_

 

_“Mr. Free? We come bearing some news about one Lance Corporal Daniel  Gruchy. We regret to inform you that he has been Killed in Action. We are here to help you and walk you through any funeral arrangements and final farewells. We are so sorry, you have our deepest condolences.” One man said and handed Gavin a small envelope with Dan’s messy scrawl on top Gavin Free, B._

 

_With shaking hands, Gavin opened the envelope, the words killed in action echoing around his head. Inside was a single piece of paper with a single line._

 

**_B, I’m so sorry and just know I always will love you._ **

 

Shaking his head, Gavin snapped out of the memories, his eyes starting to sting. He gave a broken smile to the camera before finishing up quickly.

  
“See you in the next video.”


End file.
